Bitterness of Fate
by Iamyourmaster
Summary: Looking back of his confrontation with Z, tenchi soon learns that his choice and destiny may be no better then that of Z after all.


Bitterness of Fate

* * *

So much has happened.

The Chousin war had gone by like a breeze through the trees. Conflicts arose and were resolved. The battle was fought and won.

Life for everyone seemed to subside back into normalcy; not for the war or for the passing of time, did anything change on the outside. Yet, deep down in the hearts of many, they consciously knew- nothing could ever be the same again. Their eyes had been opened, made to see the world in new light. And those who lost their way, must find their way again.

The world, existence was saved from disaster, and was now free to move on. But why take the chance? Why make the same mistakes again? Perhaps it is time to realize how precious each moment can be.

Existence was no delusion, it is a blessing.

Tenchi stood by the open window, watching the birds fly high, off into the cerulean sky. Memories flaHed in and out of his mind.

"I can change... our destiny."

Those words of desperation, coming from a doomed man with no cause to live. Z, the actor of the stage to play the fool who dared to believe in more. Z had shown him the memories of one empty world. And he can still see the grey walls, can still hear the silence when the Chousin decide they have had enough of this existance and be done with it. When he achieves this 'destiny' that they want him to aspire to? What would be next? Destiny without choice was imprisonment. Z must have understood that, he manipulated events, only because he knew what was coming that he too would be cast aside or be dammed to fighting Tenchi. Did Z grew mad with injustice, all his greatness but could not bring back those he loved, because they were needed to make him the way he was _meant_ to be. Just as he was used to make Tenchi as he was now?

This was a future ahead, which was no future at all.

Z chose to defy fate.

Whereas Tenchi chose not to believe it.

"... Nonsense..."

Turning his gaze, He slowly studied the details of his chamber. His gaze rested upon a vase of inflorescent flowers someone had thoughtfully set upon his vanity table.

The flowers were in colors of the rainbow. Blossoms that grew lush and bursting with life, each gentle curl of petal had its own sense of feeling. He thought of that man, broken and defeated, and wondered- what life could be so worthless? So easily given up?

He felt a wave of sympathy as the moment was relived. He closed his eyes to recall every word spoken between them.

Both were bearers of the Light Hawk Wing.

One of them suffered. Afraid of what is to come. Created to be used, he believed in his own insignificance. Driven by his own fear, he sought destruction for the universe he had come to hate.

To Z, life had no values.

To Tenchi, life has purpose and meaning.

Sharing a connection that was their fate. And yet, they see the Chousin from entirely different views.

He walked over to the table, and gingerly felt the fresh moist petal of a bright red rose. Consumed by his own turmoiling emotions. Remembering, wondering, forever pondering questions so hard yet easy to understand.

The feeling continued to linger, unable to fade away.

Touch. The sense was real; the softness of the petal was real.

His eyes wandered back to the window, his thoughts turned to each ray of sunlight. So bright, so calm. The light soothed his soul, filled his with warmth.

He began to wonder...

How many times did that pitiful soul watch the birds fly, and felt his spirit soar. Did he ever love the sunshine touching his face first thing in the morning, and felt glad to be alive?

Did he ever stop to notice the people around him, and learned to care for them, just as they cared for him?

Maybe he did, maybe he didn't.

It's too late for regrets. It was always too late for Z to retreat from the broken path, a path that was already set out for him.

Tenchi gazed upon the bright streams of sunlight, remniscenting his own life.

How He had lived, what He is now.

Did He ever doubt his own existence? Did He question his reason and point if his choice was no more better than his once adversary?

Yes. He did.

He is human after all.

The thought brought both a smile and a tear. When was the last time He truly smiled? When was the last time He had Had a tear? He shook his head. As of now, He couldn't answer those questions. He didn't know how.

Material conversation, it robbed him from death but of life, what did he truly feel now? How long before his emotions as well be sterilised by a power that he has no real will over only by the whim of a conscious and of a force that was not really his own.

Reality has given everything its own place in this world, its own job to perform.

Tenchi sighed, wiping away the stray tear. He slowly closed the open window and layed back on his bed. Closing his eyes, He began to drift.

He was simply grateful for a chance to make the best out of his life.

People must lose their way, in order to find their way. Unfortunately for Z, he didn't have time to find his way again.

But for Tenchi, things will be different. He will serve his purpose.

After all, whatever lies beyond the morning, is simply a little later on.

And life is just a distant promise, waiting to be fulfilled.

And to wait, just as Z did, wait in knowing that one day he too will be in line for the grand fall for the next 'champion'

A pawn's cycle and nothing more.

P.S: To the one who blocked me from reviewing his 'grand' story because I was unimpressed with his 'clever writing concept' this is also dedicated to you to highlight the fact that I do know a hell of a lot more about writing than you and that blocking someone before they can reply is nothing short of cowardnce.


End file.
